Communications systems, especially personal communications systems, have recently developed dramatically. The popularization of cellular telephones and the Internet have contributed to better, faster, more reliable, and more cost effective technologies. Current cellular telephones are tiny compared to their predecessors, and provide much more powerful applications and services.
Despite the availability of many applications, current communication systems are still largely limited to voice communication functions. Communications between cellular telephones or other devices typically comprise ordinary voice communications. In an emergency, cellular telephone users contact local authorities, such as by dialing 9-1-1. To locate another person, such as a family member in a time of emergency, the caller dials the person's cellular telephone number to contact the person and talk about the person's location. If the person does not answer, however, the caller must ordinarily wait for a return call or try again. Similarly, for operations utilizing remote personnel, such as technical field forces or sales forces, locations are typically determined by regularly contacting a central office. In the absence of ordinary voice communication, however, the central office may not be able to establish the location of the various personnel.